After the Funeral My Episode 13
by sisterwinchester
Summary: Story Notes: This is MY episode 13. This was written during the Writers' Strike, prior to the actual episode 13 being aired...


_**After the Funeral**_

**Chapter 1**

After the funeral, Lt. Carl offered to drive Beth home. She accepted but said that she would meet him at his car. "There's something that I have to do first." She found Josh's parents as they were about to get into their car. She had barely spoken to them throughout this entire ordeal. She had only met them once while she and Josh were dating.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lindsey? I just wanted to say again how deeply sorry I am for your loss." Mrs. Lindsey looked at her with weary eyes. "And, I wanted to give this to you." She removed the engagement ring and placed it in Mrs. Lindsey's hand. "It wouldn't be right for me to keep it. It should stay with your family."

Josh's father said, "It was my mother's. Thank you." Mr. Lindsey took Beth's hand and squeezed it. They both attempted to smile at her but both of their faces were too drawn with grief. Beth walked away.

She found Carl waiting at his car. "Is everything ok?"

She felt as if she would choke. "Can we just get out of here, please?" Carl opened her door and helped her inside. The tears were flowing freely now. She didn't want to be this way in front of Carl. She wanted- _needed_ to talk to Mick. _Where had he gone?_

Driving back to her apartment, Beth listened to Carl reminisce about Josh. She felt some of the sadness lifting. Maybe it was just putting distance between her and the cemetery. She replayed the day's events in her head. She had buried a man she once loved, still loved, maybe. And, Mick: he was human again. She wasn't sure what to make of that. She wanted to find out more but she couldn't worry about that right now. She leaned her head against the window and recalled the minister's words. What would _she_ do with the time she had been given?

As they drove down her street, Beth thought that she saw Josh standing in front of her apartment. She felt a sudden panic come over her. She didn't want to go home. "Carl, would you mind if we just went for coffee?"

Carl looked at her and smiled. "Sure, Beth."

They drove past her home. Beth closed her eyes and said, "I thought I wanted to be alone but I can't face it right now." She only opened her eyes when she was sure that the haunting vision was gone. "There's a place up here on the left."

She knew that she hadn't really seen Josh just then. But she wasn't sure why she wanted so badly to run away from him. Guilt, she was feeling so much guilt. Josh was dead and she missed him. But, if she was honest with herself, she knew that she and Josh would not have lasted much longer. She wasn't in love with him anymore. She had new, strong feelings for someone else, and it was tearing her apart.

After coffee with Carl, she felt ready to go home. It was about 4 o'clock when he walked her to her door. "Please call if you need anything, Beth, anything at all."

"I will, Carl. Thank you again, for everything. You were a great friend to Josh." She hugged him and said goodbye. Her apartment was so quiet. She looked around at all of her belongings. Everything looked so strange to her. She couldn't bear to look at any of these things. "I think it may be time to move."

As soon as the service was over, and he saw that Beth wasn't watching, Mick made his exit. He still couldn't believe how amazing the sunlight felt on his face, warming his entire body. His whole body still hurt from the previous night's battle. He just wanted to go home and rest… rest and _think_. But there was much to do and little time for rest. He didn't know how much time he had before the cure wore off. Did he have hours, days, weeks? Where would he get more of the compound? Mick didn't want to waste any time. And, sooner or later he would have to tell Josef. That could get ugly.

And, what about Beth? How long would he have to wait to see Beth? He wanted to comfort her, be there for her. But, he wasn't sure how she was feeling. He couldn't help feeling that he wanted to spend some time with her while he was still mortal, just to see what might happen. Anyway, it was too soon. He had waited this long. Mick knew that as impatient as he was to be with Beth that he must wait for her to come to him.

As he walked down the hall to his apartment, he instinctively sniffed the air, and then remembered that he was mortal again. "Nothing," he said. He went inside and changed his clothes. He needed to sleep. He was sure he had at least 2 broken ribs. He took some pain killers that he'd found in the medicine cabinet. As he lay on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, he thought, "I've got to get a bed." He vowed to buy a bed first thing tomorrow. His phone rang. He instantly hoped it was Beth. It wasn't Beth. It was Josef. Odd, he thought. It's a little early for a vamp to be calling. Anyway, he wasn't quite ready to talk to Josef.

His mind was finally beginning to slow down. He feared that the next time he awoke that he would be a vampire again. He wondered how Beth was doing. He wanted to protect her, to comfort her. _What would he do with this time that he had been given?_ He drifted off to sleep with Beth on his mind: so sad and so beautiful.

He awoke at 10:30 feeling very rested. He had been asleep for hours. His phone was ringing again. This time it was Beth. "Hello."

"Hey, Mick, it's Beth."

He smiled, "I know."

"I just wanted to-". She trailed off. "Would it be all right if I came over?"

Mick didn't answer right away. He wanted to give her a chance to change her mind. "Is everything all right? "

"I, I just don't want to be alone right now."

"It's kind of late, Beth. Why don't I come to you?"

"Would you mind? I just don't want to be alone."

"I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes," and he hung up. He splashed some water on his face. He realized that he was hungry. Tomorrow he would get a bed _and_ some food. He needed something besides blood in this house.

As he was driving to Beth's, his phone rang. "Mick, what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm at your place. Where are you?"

"I'm…_out_."He paused. "We need to talk, Josef."

"I'll say." Josef paused then asked, "Do you know where I can find Coraline?"

"She's gone. What do _you_ need with _my_ ex-wife?"

"That's for me to worry about." He paused. "I've heard some rumors, Mick, that you and Coraline have been up to something."

"Maybe it's not a rumor."

"I know you're hunting for the compound Mick. But, you're not going to find it." Mick could hear the anger in Josef's voice.

"Maybe I already have."

"_Tell me_ you're joking." Silence. "You think that you are the only one with secrets, Mick?" Josef's voice grew loud with thinly disguised rage. "Don't forget that I have been doing this a few hundred years longer than you. As for Coraline- you know better than anyone that she can't be trusted. This _cure_ of hers, well let's just say she hasn't been completely honest with you." Josef again waited for Mick to say something. "Fine, Mick. You want to do this the hard way? I'm not going to play games with you. If you've really done this, I need to see it for myself. Find me when you're ready to talk." He hung up.

Suddenly there were too many variables. Mick knew that he would have to face Josef, and soon. He also knew that his choice to use the compound may end up costing him dearly. For the first time in a long time, Mick wasn't sure what to do. His brain felt dull. He now felt that he couldn't afford to be human anymore. He wished he could turn mortality on and off at will, but of course, that was asking too much. If only he knew how long the cure would last. But, if he was honest with himself, he knew that he never wanted it to end. He was tired of being a vampire.

**Chapter 2**

Mick knocked on Beth's door. When she opened it, he could tell that she had been crying. "Come in." Mick walked in and stood in the middle of the room. The entire apartment was in darkness except for a couple of candles burning. She was holding a glass of wine in her hand, an empty bottle sat on the table.

Gently Mick asked, "How are you?"

She laughed, or maybe it was a cough. "I'm not even sure why I called you. I...I just didn't want to be alone. It's so silly. I just-" she paused then said, "I'm scared." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she began to crumple. Mick reached out for her but she backed away from him. "No, you don't understand. I feel so stupid standing here crying like a little girl." She looked at the wine glass in her hand, "And, I'm a little drunk."

"It's not stupid to be scared, or to cry. You've been through something awful, Beth. But, things are going to get better. It's just going to take some time." This time, when he tried to hug her, she let him. She buried her face in his shoulder and wept. It was hard for Mick, seeing her in so much pain but also knowing that she was shedding tears for another man. After a moment, he led her over to the sofa and sat her down.

Beth raised her arm weakly and gestured around the room. "I've decided I don't want to live here anymore. I'm moving. I thought about it all evening, and I don't want to spend another _day_ here."

"That's understandable, and maybe not a bad idea."

That surprised her. "I was sure you'd try to talk me out of it."

"Not if you feel that strongly about it." Mick had always felt a little…_uneasy_ at Beth's apartment, always feeling Josh's resentments toward him. He couldn't say that he would be sorry to see her leave this place.

She stood up. "I want some more wine. And please don't try to talk me out of that!" She stopped, whirled around, a little wobbly and asked, "Do you want some wine, Mick?"

"Wow, wine. It's been a long time since I actually _tasted_ wine."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."They both smiled. The subject was about to change and they both welcomed it.

"So, tell me all about this cure." She opened another bottle of wine and listened to Mick talk about the past couple of days. He told her about Lance and Cynthia. He told her about Coraline's research lab, and that she was trying to duplicate the compound's formula. She handed Mick a glass of wine, and stood waiting in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"I want to see your face when you taste wine for the first time in almost 60 years." He laughed. "Then I want to see the look of disappointment on your face when you realize it's cheap wine."

He took a sip. He felt the warmness travel down his throat and across his chest. He inhaled deeply and took another, longer drink. "It's excellent."

She laughed, a little too loudly, and then sat down beside him. "So, why was Coraline trying to duplicate the compound? Doesn't she have the recipe, or whatever?"

"Evidently it's not that simple. What she has, she stole from Lance. She only had a limited amount. And, he won't tell her how it's made."

"So, how does it work?"

He rolled up his sleeve and showed her where Coraline had cut him in order to apply the compound. "She cut my arm here and put this red paste directly into the wound. I could feel it working right away. I felt warm and tingly all over, the way you feel when you get out of a cold swimming pool and into a hot-tub."

"So, why did she leave? And, who beat the hell out of you?"

He told her how Coraline needed to get away from Lance. "But, he found us, right outside my apartment. By then the cure was already working. I fought them but Lance almost killed me. Coraline begged him not to. In exchange for sparing me, she surrendered to Lance." He stopped and ran his hands through his hair. He felt sick remembering Coraline's face as Lance staked her and took her away.

"So, Lance took Coraline?" She didn't know what to think about that. "Then what happened?"

"I went home." He smiled, "And, I ate."

"You ate?"

"Yeah, I ate a _lot_." He smiled at her and drank some more of his wine. He couldn't believe he was actually _tasting_ wine. They fell silent for a moment. Finally, Mick asked, "Why did you call me tonight, Beth?" He looked at her.

"I didn't feel safe."

He looked at her, attempting to gauge her expression. "Are you worried about Tejada? He won't be bothering you anymore, Beth. I took care of him."

"I feel safe now." She reached out and put her hand over his. "I always feel safe when you're around." _But I'm not a vampire anymore_, he thought. She squeezed his hand then pulled away. "I just keep thinking about," she began to cry. "I just keep thinking that he died, not knowing that I wasn't in love with him anymore. And, how that's a good thing." She left the room, crying once again.

_I knew it was too soon._ He wasn't sure if he should go check on her or if he should give her some space. He sat there in the dark, thinking about the past few days. So many things had happened in a blinking moment: Josh's death, Coraline, and the cure. He hadn't really been there for Beth. On the other hand, just a couple of days ago, she was still angry with him for refusing to turn Josh. She had come around, though, only to make a hasty exit when Coraline had appeared at his door.

He heard the door to the bathroom open. She came and sat next to him again. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." They sat in silence for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you the last few days. But, I didn't want to..." He trailed off. "I'm glad you called. I've been worried about you."

"The only thing I have to worry about right now is not waking up with a serious hangover. I took some aspirin. I hope it helps." She looked at him, at the cuts and bruises on his face. "How are _you_, Mick?" She reached out and touched his face. He winced. "I'm ok. I can't believe how much it hurts." He smiled sheepishly.

"Would you do something for me?"

_Anything_. "Sure."

"Would you stay here?" Before he could answer, she added, "Just until I fall asleep. Please?"

He wasn't sure what to say. He felt that he owed it to her. "Sure, I can stay as long as you need me."

Knowing that he was going to stay must have provided her some relief because she began to visibly relax. They sat on the sofa, talking and drinking. She asked him about Josef. "How did he react when you told him that you had taken the cure?"

"I haven't exactly told him yet but, he knows."

"How does he know?"

"He called me while I was driving here; he sounded pissed. He was warning me about the cure, and asking where he could find Coraline. He said that he'd heard a rumor I had taken the cure.

"Why is he looking for Coraline?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

"You and Josef have been friends for a long time, Mick. He must understand how much this means to you." She stopped, her expression changed. "Is the cure permanent?" She thought she already knew the answer but she needed to know for certain.

"No, it's not." It was hard to say aloud. It reminded him that at any minute he could return to being a vamp.

"Then, how much time do we have- do _you_ have?"

"I wish I knew. I have so many questions. I know that it's not permanent. So, I have to make the most of the time I have."

She looked at him just then, remembering the words spoken at the cemetery. "I know what you mean."

They sat in silence until the candles burned out. Mick looked at his watch. "It's really late, Beth. Why don't you get some sleep now?" He leaned toward her and saw that she was asleep. He lifted her up, carried her into her room, and laid her on the bed. He stood there in the dark listening to her breathe. He turned and walked out of the room. As he was opening the front door, he heard Beth saying something. He went back to check on her.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Please don't leave yet." _I didn't come here to take advantage of you_, he thought. "Just stay, ok." She reached out and took hold of his arm.

"Ok, Beth. I'll stay." He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. He was so tired. He couldn't believe how tired he was.

**Chapter 3**

She had been sitting there in the dark for what seemed like hours, feeling drunk and sad but, better now that Mick was here. Her mind was trying to make sense of recent events. She kept her eyes on Mick, sitting there with her in the dark, as the candles burnt out. She couldn't stop thinking about time. How quickly Josh had been taken from her when really, he was already gone, at least in her heart. How Mick had come into her life, not so long ago and changed everything. How he showed her a world that she never knew existed. How he was immortal but wanted more than anything to be human again. And, that almost 60 years had passed since he was turned. Now, he was human again but for how long? And, once the cure wore off, would he ever be able to become human again?

She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep. Mick opening her front door woke her. She wasn't sure why his mere presence comforted her so. She was glad he had agreed to stay. She wondered if he could feel her watching him in the dark. How long would he sit there? Would he bolt for the door the second he thought she was sleeping? Her eyes were becoming heavy. She drifted off to sleep again.

She awoke when she heard some rustling in the dark. She forgot about Mick being there and turned on her bedside lamp in a panic. "Oh, it's you!" He was standing in the bathroom doorway taking off his shoes. "You're still here."

"Do you want me to go?" His shoe suspended in mid-air as he waited for her answer.

"No, it's late. Stay."

He walked over to her and said, "I'll just sleep on the floor, ok?"

"Oh, ok. There are some pillows and blankets in the closet over there." She pointed.

He took out 2 pillows and 2 blankets and spread them out on the floor. He walked toward her, but only to turn out the light. "Good night, Beth." He lay down on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly.

"You aren't used to the wine," she whispered into the dark.

The next morning, Mick awoke, feeling very warm and content. He could hear Beth breathing, feel her. At some point during the night, Beth had come down to the floor and slept, curled up tightly next to him. He didn't want this moment to end but knew he had to be gone before she awoke. He very carefully slid away from her and stood up. He went to use the bathroom. When he came back she was still sleeping. His head hurt. Hell, his whole body ached. _Being thrown into the windshield of a car will do that to you_, he thought. He put on his coat and shoes, and left.

Josef had come by Mick's apartment intentionally unannounced. He wanted to catch him off guard, being _mortal_ again. He had let himself into Mick's apartment. He saw tell tale signs of Mick's recent transformation: take-out food, bloody bandages in the trash. It was obvious to Josef what Mick's first move would be after becoming human again. That was when Josef decided to pay a visit to Mick's blonde reporter friend.

It was just after midnight when Josef arrived at Beth's apartment. There he found Mick's car parked on her street. Was the dead boyfriend's body even cold yet? And, Mick claimed to have morals. He didn't care about that though. All he cared about was finding out how much Mick knew about Coraline's cure. He wanted to make damn sure that Mick knew that there was no place for traitors in the vampire world. "You've betrayed me, Mick St. John. You've betrayed us all."


End file.
